


Team

by Shaw



Series: Surviving Your Coworkers: A Cohesive Guide to Working in Blackwatch [2]
Category: Blackwatch - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also he's got depression, Gen, Genji is Here, Once more Jesse McCree steals the show, Who doesn't though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaw/pseuds/Shaw
Summary: There were few things in the world that could possibly unnerve Jesse McCree. One of those few things was currently in the same room as him.





	Team

There were few things in the world that could possibly unnerve Jesse McCree. One of those few things was currently in the same room as him. Namely the one and only Genji Shimada, though Jesse was pretty sure the guy would gut anyone who dared to use that last name in reference to him. It wasn’t necessarily completely Genji’s fault that he just sent Jesse’s adrenaline running in circles by simply existing. The man just wasn’t… right. 

 

There was no way to blame him for what had been done to him. He’d been given the same ultimatum Jesse had before him, and likely many others before them. Live or die. They made their choices. They lived with their consequences. Still, there was no way to hide the sting of fear, of revulsion, that looking at Genji for too long seemed to instill in just about anyone he had the misfortune of being near. Jesse had even seen Angela gaze at her handiwork with something dark hiding just behind those brilliant blue eyes of hers. Something a bit like regret. 

 

Genji was, beneath the hastily put together chasse of his new body and the scars that always looked raw and fresh, troubled. Jesse wasn’t about to say he wasn’t either. He knew what it was like to be consumed with the negatives. Sometimes, he still was. Still... He’d be a liar to say he didn’t limit his time with Genji for his own sanity a while there.

 

Time passed and work was done. Angela spent many days and nights working with Torbjorn and Blackwatch’s own genius, Moira O’Deorain, to try and optimize not only the war machine but also the man that was Genji Shimada.

 

Jesse got used to his apprehension. Genji became less explosive as his upgrades and updates kept flooding him, keeping him in the base’s labs most the time. Jesse wasn’t sure if the man was actually getting better, mentally, or just becoming used to his degraded state of mind. He supposed it shouldn’t bother him any. Genji was just another co-worker after all. Another name on the Blackwatch roster of rehabilitated fuck-ups. 

 

“Too slow, McCree.” Jesse’s jaw tightened as he looked up. Lihua was balanced skillfully on a wall, a wild look in her eye and a smile enough to scare death on her face. She’d managed to destroy four training bots before he’d even gotten to turn to them. He wasn’t a slow shooter either. Quickest to the draw in all of Blackwatch. Hell, all of Overwatch.

 

“Don’t get cocky, Darling.” Was his only response as he plugged another round in his gun and waited for the next wave of bots. It was then that the bay doors slid open and someone else entered the room. Lihua dropped to the ground in a less than graceful manner, disengaging her hard light weaponry as her face settled into a steely look that could only mean one thing. 

 

“Howdy, Genji.” Jesse said with as much casualty as he could muster. He turned after a moment, not liking to keep his back to anyone for too long. He got a calculated look from the cyborg and not much else. The man regarded Jesse and Lihua for a long moment before his gaze slid to rest on the aforementioned next wave of bots. 

 

“Still not much of a talker, is he.” Lihua remarked. Her ability to be unafraid of Genji was something Jesse both admired and disliked. A little sense of self-preservation would be useful for her if she ever actually planned on climbing the ranks of the organization.

 

“Now, Darling, some people need silence to concentrate. How’s ‘bout you close that big mouth of yours instead and let the man work.” Before Jesse could even finish his sentence Genji had launched himself forward with speed that took even the sharpshooter by surprise. One of the training bots was already in piece on the ground. It was now that Jesse stopped to give Genji’s legs a good look. 

 

Both of them had been lost in the apparent unfortunate events that led Genji to becoming an official Blackwatch operative. Apparently, at least from what Jesse had been able to scrape by from listening to conversations he wasn’t meant to, Genji had been double timing his family and feeding the information to Overwatch for a while before anyone found out. The pair he was sporting right now looked much better than the ones that had been originally tacked onto him. Apparently he’d gotten a new upgrade when nobody was looking. 

 

“Impressive. I suppose.” Lihua murmured. Genji did not spare her the time and rather took a running leap at another bot, swinging a leg down in a clear arc that shattered it’s helm and nearly split it down the middle with the force. Jesse suddenly found it quite hard to swallow, mouth dry. When he accidentally made eye contact with Genji, he turned away back to Lihua. He had a feeling the guy wasn’t in a particularly great mood. 

 

“Let’s take this from the top then, shall we?” Lihua didn’t comment on how hoarse Jesse’s voice had suddenly become. Instead she merely locked her gaze to him as if pointedly ignoring Genji’s presence. 

 

“I’ll even give you a headstart, McCree. Try not to drag your feet.” With that she re-engaged her weaponry and took off, jumping up onto a platform and using her momentum to launch herself further upwards. She then squatted there like some gargoyle with blades on its arms, watching Jesse with some amusement back in her eyes. He scowled at her to show his displeasure and cocked his gun. 

 

As he began to move, it was hard not to make note of where Genji was and when he was there. The sound his bare metal feet made scraping against the concrete floor as he threw both himself and training bots around set a weird feeling in the pit of Jesse’s stomach. Maneuvering around, Jesse was able to get in several shots that landed cleaning through the helm of the bots before he heard Lihua jump from her perch and slice one of the bots clean in half. With three three of them going as once, the bots didn’t stand much a chance since they were still set to their usual defaults. 

 

Things skidded to a stop when Jesse heard a cry of outrage from behind him and the sound of someone hitting a wall. He whipped around, gun still raised and prime for firing. Lihua was a tumble of limbs, trying to right herself from where she had landed. Genji stood still, a rather banged up training blade in hand. 

 

“You-- You, bastard!” While unharmed, Lihua did not look all too happy. Her irritation and the completely impassive look on Genji’s face set something off inside Jesse as a result. He quickly slid between the two as Lihua finally got herself up properly and started to walk towards him angrily. With her weapons still engaged that was never a good thing. 

 

“Hold it now, Darling, don’t you go doin’ anything you might regret now.” He warned darkly. If there was anything you could hold over this woman’s head it was her job. Anything that threatened it was of the utmost importance to her. Jesse watched the fire flicker in her eyes for several seconds as she regarded him with a tight rage. 

 

“Get out of the way, McCree.” She finally said. If Jesse had been more a coward he’d done what she said. She sounded serious as death and just as bloodthirsty to boot. 

 

“What happened, first. Then I’ll get out your way and you two can settle this on your own.” 

 

“There is nothing to settle.” Jesse started slightly at Genji’s voice. It was croakish and electronic all at once, but also slightly muffled. There was something else about it that made Jesse nervous. He had an intuitive feeling that Genji Shimada no longer needed to move his mouth to speak. 

 

“Like fuck there’s nothing to settle!” Jesse was shoved out of the way with surprising ease, given he was easily nearly two hundred pounds of muscle and fat. Lihua advanced on Genji further coming toe to toe. “You knew I was engaging that bot-- you knew, but you attacked anyways. What are you thinking, huh? You pull that shit in the field and you’ll have a dead teammate on your hands-- Ziegler will dismantle you faster than you can fucking blink!”

 

So that’s what was happening. Jesse narrowed his eyes at Genji who continued to regard Lihua with disinterest. And perhaps a tinge of annoyance.

 

“I do not work with a team. It is irrelevant.” This sated just about nobody, and certainly got Jesse invested in the bullshittery now. 

 

“But you will.” He started, mouth twisting as he failed to suppress the nasty frown coming on. “You will work with a team. If you don’t learn to be a team player, well, kiss your ass goodbye.” Silence. Jesse could feel Lihua seething and was ready to intercept her should her anger get the better of her. Genji seemed to consider what he was told for a very long time before simply turning away and moving to another area of the training room. Lihua released a loud noise of frustration, fist clenched so tightly she’d blanched her knuckles. While he wouldn’t normally facilitate physical contact with an angry Lihua, Jesse clapped a hand onto her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. 

 

“Asshole.” Was all Lihua got out, obviously still having some bones to pick with Genji. Jesse couldn’t say he very well supported Genji’s bullshit response to endangering a teammate so damn recklessly, but there wasn’t much either of them could do. He didn’t feel like having Genji test out his newest upgrades on either of them. He was going to have to mention this to their superiors and probably Angela as well. It’d be irresponsible of him to do otherwise. 

 

“How’s this, Darling. You promise to put those blades of yours away and I’ll spar you. Let you blow some hot air.” The chance to beat the living shit out of Jesse McCree was something Lihua jumped on so quickly that it worried him slightly. Holstering his gun, Jesse put his fists up and took a stance, already preparing to get his ass handed to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I regret writing two things in one night on a whim? Probably. Will I delete this? Probably not! But as I get comfortable with writing these characters and get a better grip on how I want to convey them, you may see me contradict myself a bit down the line. Try not to get too mad at me, aha. As always, kudos are appreciated but comments are sought after. Happy reading, and Addio!


End file.
